gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Start Me Up/Livin' on a Prayer
Start Me Up/Livin' On a Prayer is a song that is featured in the season two episode Never Been Kissed. The song is a mash-up of The Rolling Stones' "Start Me Up" from their album Tattoo You and Bon Jovi's Livin' On a Prayer from their album Slippery When Wet. It was sung by the girls of New Directions. This is the second mash-up sung mainly by the New Directions girls. Kurt had suggested to Will to make the boys' and girls' mash-ups more challenging, so Mr. Schue decided that the girls should perform songs traditionally performed by men, and the boys should perform songs traditionally sung by women. Lyrics Mercedes and the Girls: Start me up Start me up Rachel: Oh Tommy used to work on the docks Union’s been on strike He’s down on his luck It’s tough Oh so tough. Tina: Oh we gotta Tina and the girls: Hold on Ready or not ( Ready or not ) Rachel: You live for the fight when that's all that you got Rachel and the Girls: Start me up We're halfway there Santana: Oooh Livin' on a prayer Rachel and the Girls: Start me up We'll make it – I swear Santana: Oooh Livin' on a prayer Mercedes: If you start me up Kick on the starter give it all you got, you got, you got I can’t compete with the riders in the other heats Yeah yeah Mercedes and Santana: I'll make a grown man cry I'll make a grown man give it a shot Rachel and the Girls: Start me up We're halfway there Santana: Oooh Livin' on a prayer Rachel and the Girls: Start me up We'll make it – I swear Santana: Oooh Livin' on a prayer Rachel: Livin' on a prayer (instrumental break) Tina: Oh we gotta Mercedes : Hold on Mercedes and Brittany: '''Ready or not ( Ready or not ) '''Rachel: You live for the fight when that's all that you got We're halfway there ( Mercedes: We're halfway there ) Santana: Oooh Livin' on a prayer Rachel: Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear ( Mercedes: make it I swear ) Oooh Livin' on a prayer Mercedes: Start me up (If you start me up i' ll never stop) I’ll never stop Santana: Oooh Livin' on a prayer Rachel: Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear ( Mercedes: '''Livin' on a prayer ) Livin' on a prayer We're halfway there '''Santana: Oooh Livin' on a prayer ( Mercedes: '''Livin' on a prayer ) '''Rachel: Take my hand and we’ll make it I swear Mercedes: We' re almost there We' re livin' on a prayer Girls: Living on a prayer You got to start me up Charts Videos thumb|300px|rightthumb|300px|left|Start Me Up/Livin' On A Prayer thumb|300px|leftthumb|300px|right Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Songs Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Songs sung by Rachel Berry Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Glee Wiki Awards Winner Category:Mash-Up Songs Category:Songs danced by New Directions girls Category:Songs sung by Brittany Pierce